Human bones and ninja
by ProwlPony200
Summary: If you like ghost rider and you like TFA you'll like this. There is no kissing until the sequel is out. Please enjoy and review thank you. Oh and the bots are human.


**Human bones and ninja**

**Hi I'm Bella and I'm here to tell you a story. My story isn't for the faint hearted. If my friends **  
**told you I was your normal everyday girl...They lied. I'll take you back to when it all **  
**happened...When they me become the GHOST RIDER!**

**I was in the tree at base with Prowl my boyfriend (The bots are human in this story) I kissed him **  
**then left because it was night and I couldn't risk showing my face. I got on my hourse not seeing **  
**Prowl had followed me on his motorbike. My body got thinner and thinner until it was notthing but **  
**bones covered in fire. "LETS RIDE!" "Bella?" Prowl had saw me as did the others. "I am the ghost **  
**rider...BONES YEP YEP!" I took off. Prowl followed me. A woman was getting robbed. I grabbed **  
**the robber. "Look into my eyes...see the crimes you have done" The robbers eyes turned to **  
**flaming rocks. I looked at Prowl then whistled and Bones ran up to me. "Don't be afriad" I said in **  
**a high pitched voice. Prowl reached for me and was suprised his hand didn't catch fire when put **  
**his hand on my skull. "But how?" I spoke then took off. "I made a deal with the devil so I could **  
**take take his cancer away" I put my cowgirl hat on and let out a high pitched laughed. **  
**"HAHAHAHAH!" Prowl smiled and got on his bike to tell the poilce not to attack me because he **  
**was the cheif.**

**In Detroit. Prowl P.O.V**

**I was watching as Bella also known as the Ghost Rider took on what I think to be the devils son. **  
**"You won't get away this time Rider!" Bella took out a chain a dragged her hand down it making it **  
**catch fire then she swung it like a laso. I heard the band play music and sing.**

_**"An old cowpoke went ridin' out one dark and windy day **_  
_**Upon a ridge her rested as she went along her way **_  
_**When all at once a mighty herd of red eyed cows she saw **_  
_**A-plowing through the ragged sky and up a cloudy draw"**_

**Bella's hourse snorted fire and ran up the side of a building. I saw Bella jump of the building on **  
**her hourse and gasped. Bella landed on the ground unharmed.**

_**"Their hooves was made of iron and their horns was made of steel **_  
_**Their brands was still on fire and their hot breath she could feel **_  
_**A bolt of fear went through her as they thundered through the sky **_  
_**For she saw the Riders comin' hard and heard their mournful cry**_

_**Yippie yi aaaay **_  
_**Yippie yi ohhhh, **_  
_**The Ghost Herd in the sky"**_

**She took her hat of and held it in the sky and let out a high pitched yell. "YEEEHAAAW! **  
**HAHAHHA!" Bella put her hat on again as her hourse went on its hind legs then ran of at lightning **  
**speed going faster than the speed of sound.**

_**"Their faces gaunt, their eyes was blurred, their shirts was soaked with sweat **_  
_**They're ridin' hard to catch that herd, but they ain't caught 'em yet **_  
_**'Cause they've got to ride forever on that range up in the sky **_  
_**On horses snorting fire **_  
_**As they ride on hear their cry"**_

_**As the riders loped on by her, she heard one call her name **_  
_**If you want to save your soul from Hell a-riding on our range **_  
_**Then cowboy change your ways today or with us you will ride **_  
_**Tryin' to catch that Devil's herd, across these endless skies**_

_**Yippie yi aaaay **_  
_**Yippie yi ohhhh,**_

_**The Ghost Riders in the sky **_  
_**The Ghost Riders in the skyyyy!"**_

**We went back to base and went to bed.**

**Next morning. My P.O.V**

**I arived back at base as soon as the sun went up and turned on the TV. The came out of their **  
**rooms and saw me in a lather jacket with spikes at the sholders. They rushed over the me. "Bella **  
**what happen last night?" "I sold my soul to the devil to save my dad form cancer"**

**This is how my story starts. If I learned anything that day it's not to make a deal with the devil **  
**unless you need to. I am the GHOST RIDER!.**

**To be Continued...**


End file.
